Parental Worrying
by SekaiNoAi
Summary: Nergal is an over-protective father and wants to protect Catherine all the time. Unfortunately it's not always possible and Nergal is left to worry about her. Short Nergal and Catherine One Shot


**This is a short Catherine one shot set between Day 3 and Day 8 of the game.  
><strong>**This is not the most descriptive story ever as I was mainly concentrating on giving a back-story to Catherine and her father, Nergal.  
><strong>

**(Btw: Ereshkigal is NOT an OC. She is Nergal's actual wife in Mesopotamian Mythology. Don't believe me? Here's the exact quote from Nergal's page on the Catherine Wiki:  
><em>"<em>**_**In Mesopotamian mythology, Nergal is said to be the husband of Ereshkigal, the goddess of the land of the dead. Ereshkigal is referred to as Ishtar****'s eldest sister in the Sumerian hymn "The Descent of Inanna.""**_**)**

**Anyways, enjoy! :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Parental Worrying<strong>

"I remember when you were just a teeny weeny demon" the Lord of the Underworld reminisced fondly, smiling slightly as he did so.  
>"Daddy, shut up and play the freakin' game!" his, now adult, daughter hissed back, her checks reddening.<p>

The two demons were in the Underworld; a realm of corrupt beings and their victims. Nergal was the lord of said realm. He had ruled for many millenniums alongside his wife, Ereshkigal, but recently things had changed. Ereshkigal had fallen gravely ill to a disease unknown and untreatable by the demons just 20 years ago. Eventually, after a long struggle, death overcame the demon and Nergal was left with the young Catherine and a realm to run single-handedly. From that day forward, Nergal had tried to protect Catherine from nearly everything, terrified he would loose her too, but Catherine had inherited the same fiery passion as her mother and would not stand being coddled and wrapped in cotton wool. She often frequented between other realms and teasing it's inhabitants for "fun". Whenever she left Nergal would worry terribly about his little girl. He would follow her between the realms, checking constantly she was safe. This annoyed Catherine greatly when she found out and she began to switch realms in secret, much to her father's frustration.

It seemed Catherine had been to another of these realms recently as she had brought back a rectangular metallic device. The object must have been important as she carried it wherever she went. Often it would buzz and make a noise at which Catherine would open it up and look at it before pressing the buttons on it. Occasionally she'd hold it up to her head and speak into it. Nergal was utterly dumbfounded as to what it was or did and didn't like to ask.

As Nergal began to focus back onto the video game, Catherine's device began to buzz and chime. Looking at it, Catherine hit the pause button on the game and picked it up.  
>"I thought we were "playing the freakin' game"?" Her father grumbled unhappily.<br>"Yeah yeah, just a minute! Geez!" was the replied he received. It was evident that Catherine was more interested in her device. She flipped it open and began to read something from it. Nergal sighed, watching his daughter intently. She was very beautiful, just like her mother. Some would say she was the spitting image of her, but she wasn't really. Her eyes were a sky blue colour unlike her mother's deep green eyes and her hair was a lighter blonde. Also her demeanour was totally different. Catherine preferred being girly and more laid-back compared to her mother's refined regal behaviour.  
>Nergal let out another sigh. He missed Ereshkigal more than he cared to admit. He had never truly moved on from her death and it was unlikely he would in the future. He just loved his deceased wife too much. So much that it held him back, but it did not bother him so much. So long as he had Catherine he would be just fine.<p>

Catherine suddenly stood up from the purple sofa the two had been sitting on and began to make her way to the door.  
>"Hey! Where you going? What about our game?" Nergal called after her.<br>"Daddy, I have stuff to do. You'll have to play by yourself" Catherine replied uninterestedly.  
>"But..."<br>But his daughter wasn't listening and was already gone before Nergal had stood up. She was always busy doing "stuff" these days Nergal thought bitterly. He wondered what it could possibly be, but Catherine wasn't the type to make things plainly obvious.  
>Sighing for a third time, Nergal hoped to the depths of the Underworld that it wasn't anything dangerous. He hoped his little girl would be safe.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this. I am currently writing another Catherine fanfiction, which will be similar to this with Katherine and her father, so look out for it in the near future :D<strong>

**Thanks for reading and _**Tschüss!** _**


End file.
